Overwatch Fanfic Hanzo X Akina(oc)
by SapphireRose98
Summary: Akina who is the last of her of clan meets Hanzo and his brother Genji as her and Hanzo slowly start to get along with her and slowly falling for her when he later finding out that Akina is Her clans Princess. Hanzo Genji and Akina join overwatch and later on run in to Akina's long lost brother Who she thought was dead


**Overwatch Fanfic  
Akina X Hanzo  
Part 1  
Hanzo meets Akina  
**

It was a Dark and Cool Night; the Cool night breeze was Blowing a few Cherry Blossoms around. Hanzo like always went to visit the His old Sword and banner Hong. He

knows that his brother was alive, but he still liked to visit or meditate there. Hanzo set his bow down in front of him as it sat down in front of the sword and banner.

Meanwhile Akina was sneaking around as she had her own place near by where she visited her mother and fathers grave. Akina jumped up onto a near by building that cased

a bit of nose causing Hanzo to get up grabbing his bow. "who's there" He called out as it was dark out still only lit up by a few near by lights. Akina lowered herself on top the

building as she looked over seeing Hanzo with his bow as she hoped he didn't see her as she went to jump but he spotted her as she pointed his Bow up at her" Who goes

there, show yourself" He spoke. This caused Akina to freeze not knowing if shoe should show herself or flee. "Don't think I'll hesitate, I'll shot if u don't show yourself" She

yelled as Akina jumped down as she landed on all fours as she was standing in the dark making it so Hanzo could only see her dark figure. Akina slowly walked over to him as

she spoke." I don't bring any harm just here visiting my family's grave that's nearby" She said." Who are you, what is your name" He asked still pointing the bow at her"

Akina walked closer to him showing herself to him as she saw she had long wolf like ear's Hanzo looked over her a bit looking her up and down. "What are you"? he asked

her"? He asked as he's never seen her kind before. Akina got a bit offended as she growled a bit" My names Akina, Akina Okami, I'm the last of my Clan, Years ago my clan

was destroyed so now I'm alone "She said in a loud yet sad tone. Hanzo was about to say something else when his brother showed up" Hanzo, who are you talking to" Genji

asked as Akina dashed off and left." N-nothing was talking to myself" He said as he put his bow down as he saw her up in a cherry blossom tree as she looked back at him

before jumping down and fleeing away. Genji and Hanzo left and headed home. As Hanzo and Genji where heading home getting ready to sleep, he couldn't stop thinking of

Akina as he tried to think if he's ever heard of the Okami clan. Hanzo turned to his brother." Genji, have you ever heard of a clan called Omaki"? He asked. "kind of, I myself

never heard of them intel I heard some towns people talking about this clan that was called Omaki they where a clan of half human Half Wolf, there been rumors that there's

only one or two members of that clan left, it was wiped out years ago. "He said." Well night brother ". Genji left the room and headed to his own as Hanzo tried to get some

sleep as he couldn't stop thinking about that girl he ran into last night.

~~ Next day~~

Hanzo was out walking around the village as it was pretty busy like always with the villages shops and children running around playing games some asking their parents for

money or some doing house chores. As hanzo was walking around he could of sworn he spotted that girl from last night as he started following her to see if it really was the

girl from last night as he got closer he stopped as he say a few kids bulling another smaller kid, pushing the kid around and trying to take the kids money or toys. Ask the

kids where picking on the other smaller kid hanzo was hesitating to go over and help the kid but he wasn't really good with little kids. Akina on the other hand walked over to

the kids and stood behind the smaller kid that was getting bullied as they looked up at her as they stopped and backed off as the kid looked up at her and jumped back a bit

as he landed on his butt as he started to cry. Akina got down to the kids height as she handed him his money and toy that the other kids where trying to take as she decided

to revile her ears to the kid making the kid giggle as he watched her wolf ears move and flop around. As the kid got closer almost about to touch her wolf ears a young

woman most likely the kids mother yelled at Akina. "Get away from my child "! Yelled the women as the kid tried telling his mother that she was helping him. The women

didn't care what her child was saying as she yelled at Akina more cause others to look over at her making one older male yell out making it so everyone could here him." Look

it's an Okami there monsters." "There kind where killed who is this one still here"? Yelled someone else. This caused a lot of pain to Akina as people started yelling at her

telling her to get lost. Akina couldn't take it anymore ran off as she could hear someone call out to her as she looked back as she says the same man from last night following

her as she turned down an ally way as she was now stuck as She looked over seeing Hanzo as he was out of breath from running after her. Akina Panicked as she has her

weapon on her as it was around her arm and down her hand as she pulled her metal claws out as she let out a small soft growl" What do u want"? She snapped. Hanzo tried

calming her down asking her why they did that. Akina signed and retracted her claws putting them away. "There was a big war between my Clan and a lot of the village's

people, some of my clan members we stupid and tried stealing from the village when they knew we where at peace with the village and that caused trouble and war and well,

they killed my clan off." She said as she lowered her head. Hanzo felt bad for her, as he looked up at her." Well didn't they call you a Okami, wasn't that your clan name"? He

asked her. Akina nodded her head." Yes, my clan was called the Okami Clan." Hanzo pointed at her. "Well they didn't kill your clan off if your one them." Akina looked up at

him as she says that it was starting to rain." Yes, I'm the last of my kind, I'm hated and always pushed away when I need help, I have no home anymore and everyone thinks

I'm a killer or I'm dangerous". Akina's ears lowered as she looked up as the sky grew dark and the rain started getting stronger and heavy. Hanzo stood there for a min

thinking of what to say as she walked over to her." Why don't u come with me, I'll talk to my father and see if he can help you. "He said to her. Akina smiled a bit but the

smile faded a bit as she looked away" You father won't try and kill me will he"? She asked worried for her life. "If he tried, he'll have to go through me." He said, "Now come

on let's go before you the rain gets worse." He told her as the two of them headed off to hanzo's home.


End file.
